fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
This list of staff members worked on the GameCube game Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. The games were published by Nintendo and developed by Intelligent Systems. All names are given in Western order. Staff Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata Producer * Thoru Narihiro Producer * Hitoshi Yamagami Supervisor * Kentaro Nishimura Game Design * Taeko Kaneda Director * Masayuki Horikawa Technical Director * Takafumi Kaneko Chief Designer * Masahiro Higuchi Map Director * Minoru Noda 2D Art Designer * Daisuke Izuka Supervisor (Sound) * Yuka Tsujiyoko Scenario * Ken Yokoyama Scenario Assistant * Kouhei Maeda * Yoko Naka Event Director * Takahiro Ohgi Main System Programmer * Takafumi Kaneko Map Battle Programmer * Susumu Ishihara Battle Base Programmer * Takashi Akiyama Gmap Programmer * Yusuke Murakami Battle Programmer * Kouichi Abe Assemblent Level Designer * Sachiko Wada * Ryuichirou Kouguchi Tutorial Designer * Hiroyuki Hayashi Tutorial Script * Makoto Katayama Face Image * Yoko Nakai * Sachiko Wada Unit Designer * Daisuke Izuka * Yoko Nakai Map Designer & Battle Field Designer * Minoru Noda * Kyouko Nakazawa * Futoshi Okauchi * Mari Fujita * Yukio Fujita Map Unit & Battle Unit Designer * Masahiro Higuchi * Ikuko Nishikawa * Masayo Shiraogawa * Chie Takaya * Takako Sakai * Satoru Yasumura * Tomohito Nakano Face Graphic * Yoko Nakai * Chie Takaya Window Designer * Sachiko Wada * Takako Sakai Character Illustration * Senri Kita Flagship Symbol Designer * Makoto Shimojo Effect Designer * Kouji Kawasaki Audio Mastering Map & Movie Music Composition * Yoshito Hirano Event & Battle Music Composition Movie Sound Effect * Saki Haruyama Event & Battle Music Composition * Naoko Mitome * Atsushi Yoshida * Kanako Teramae Vocal * Masatsugu Igarashi * Noriko Aoki OP Theme & Digest Music Composition * Yuka Tsujiyoko Sound Effect * Kaoru Kita * Yoshihiko Kitamura Voice - Japanese * Michihiko Hagi (Ike) * Atsuko Enomoto (Mist) * Juri Takita (Erincia) * Takashi Nagasako (Greil & Narration) * Jyunji Majima (Dark Knight) Voice - English * Jason Adkins (Ike) * Elsbeth Nathanson (Mist) * Erica Evans (Elincia) * Stephen Weyte (Greil & Narrator) * Mark Dias (Black Knight) Returns Music Compositon & Arrangement * Yoshito Hirano Lyric * Ken Yokoyama Lyric Support * Yoko Fujii Song * Noriko Aoki Engineering * Mitsuhiro Tanigawa Production Manager * Kenji Imai MOVIE Producer * Yusaku Toyoshima Production Manager * Susumu Fujiwara * Naomi Ikoma Software Engineer * Tadahiko Kurachi * Makoto Morita Production Secretary * Ai Kikuchi CG Director * Yasushi Kawamura Technical Director * Ryuichi Snow * Yasuhiro Ohtsuka Senior Designer * Hiroto Nishitani * Emiko Watanabe * Yukinobu Fujimatsu Chief Designer * Akihiko Kawashima * Takashi Chiba * Ayako Yamamoto * Kazuaki Kanou Designer * Wataru Osada * Yu Takahashi * Yoichi Ohno * Goichiro Inoue * Mizuki Nakamura * Michiru Tohma * Miki Kanou * Hidenobu Yoshiyama * Katsura Sato * Hiroyuki Okada * Rikiya Masuda * Lin Hsan-Fu * Norio Igarashi * Kiyoshi Ishimaru BG WORKS Producer * Ryuji Mitsumoto Storyboard * Itsurou Kawasaki Layout * Itsurou Kawasaki * Kenji Teraoka BG Design * Satoshi Kuroda Assistant Producer * Tetsuya Kinoshita GAME MOTION CG Director * Hideaki Maegawa Chief Designer * Yoichiro Tajiri Designer * Ryohei Adachi * Takayuki Uchida * Yoshinori Nakashima * Genichi Honma * Yukio Akaki MOTION CAPTURE Technical Director * Kohki Koshita Assistant Director * Manabu Nishiguchi Production Manager * Nobuhiro Suzuki Action * Eugin Harada * Akua * Takaaki Iwao * Satoshi Murakami * Hoshimi Asai North American Localization Management * Jeff Miller * Leslie Swan * Bill Trinen North American Localization * Tim O'Leary * Rich Amtower * Alan Averill * Thomas Connery * Erik Peterson * Ann Lin European Localisation Management * Kai Zeh * Hiroyuki Uesugi * Andy Fey European Localisation Coordination * Asuka Kuroda French Translation * Zadia Messerli * Thomas Miriel * HervELefranc Italian Translation * Marina Paris * Christian Massi German Translation * Martina Deimel * Helge Friedrich * Thomas Aldenhövel Spanish Translation * Guillermo López-Anglada * Pol Roca * Iván Garrido * Diego Álvarez NOE Product Testing Staff * Erkan Kasap * Thorsten Heinze * Wolfgang Weber * Petra Gyarmaty * Grégory Moreau * Francesca Cecca * Santo Gennaro * Arrate Ugarte Publicity * Yusuke Kitanishi * Ryuta Kaimoto Art Work * Yasuo Inoue * Kazuya Yoshioka Manual * Daisuke Narisawa * Daisuke Kihara Debug * Go Endo * Syuichi Narusawa * Super Mario Club Special Thanks * Ryoichi Kitanishi * Kozo Ikuno * Toshiyuki Nakamura * Taiki Ubukata * Ryo Hirata * Yasuyuki Fujita * Naomi Masuda * Kenji Nakajima * Junya Kadono * Naohiko Aoyama * Yukiko Kanatsuka * Arts Vision * Flagship Category:Lists